


from now on i’ll see nothing but you

by singuzlarity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, also rated t bc of sung's dirty mouth, i also tried to put a little bit of crack but im not that funny so don't expect much, lowercase intended, they're both oblivious and in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singuzlarity/pseuds/singuzlarity
Summary: "i'm starting to think that you only like me because of my hair." hyunjin said while pouting and making puppy eyes towards jisung, the latter's hands still threading softly through his hair."i can assure you that there's a lot more about you that makes me like you than just your hair, hyunjin."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	from now on i’ll see nothing but you

**Author's Note:**

> this time i just have two things to say before y'all venture yourselves into my shitty writing
> 
> – there might be some spelling mistakes so i apologize for them (english isnt my first language and i tried to proofread it but you never know so 🤪)  
> – feel free to leave any comments and/or critic's but pls be gentle im still babie and it's only my second oneshot here
> 
> hope u enjoy it 💘

jisung woke up with someone lifting his blankets while laying down next to him, feeling an arm hugging his waist and squeezing him against a warm body. raising his head that was touching the person's chest, he opened his eyes and blinked his eyes while frowning, looking at whoever had laid next to him and woken him up, ready to cuss them out.

but the words died in his throat and his features relaxed the moment he saw that it was hyunjin. he just stared at the boy for some seconds, seeing him open his eyes and smile at him, his eyes forming little crescents while his hands were caressing his back, stoping at his waist and squeezing the exposed warm skin.

"morning sungie, sorry for waking you up." he said as his hand climbed behind jisung's back, going to his shoulder and just stopping when his hand found one of his cheeks, caressing there as an apology for waking him up.

jisung leaned into the touch and closed his eyes letting a dopey smile take over his lips, missing the fond gaze that was directed at him. he didn't minded one bit being woken up like this by hyunjin, on the contrary, he knows he'd wake up feeling more happy every day if he had the privilege of seeing his boy every day by his side.

when he realized that he had been daydreaming for some minutes already, he opened his eyes again just to see that hyunjin was still looking at him and felt his cheeks getting hot, earning a chuckle from the other boy.

event his face was still burning, he kept his gaze on the other's face, admiring every little bit of hyunjin's features, feeling his heart warming just by looking at him and having his body so close to his.

"good morning jin... it's alright, i don't mind it," he stretched himself, squeezing his eyes shut while yawning "it's probably too late for me to be sleeping anyways." looking at the clock on his nightstand, his suspicions were confirmed and he saw that it was almost noon.

shifting his gaze back to hyunjin's face, he found himself looking at the boy's mouth, going up to his nose and eyes, stopping at his forehead. now that sleep was no longer blurring his vision, he finally realized that there was something different with the other's hair _(said hair that while it was growing, jisung was always admiring it and most times couldn't contain himself, ending up putting his fingers between the soft and slightly long strands of dark hair, making hyunjin melt against him.)._

when his brain finally registered what his eyes were seeing, jisung felt his eyes widening in surprise, sitting fast in his bed and scaring hyunjin that was still laying down half asleep, seeing him lift himself up and hold jisung's side's to stead him when he almost fell off the bed.

"you're– you're blonde?!" his hands went straight to the other's hair, his fingers tangling on the now light strands, a big difference from the usual black or brown that was always present in his hair. "how and when did this happen?! not that you don't look good because really, doesn't matter what you do or wear that you always look pretty, like you could go bald that i'd still think you're cute but–"

"jisung calm down," hyunjin said between laughs and reddening cheeks, due to the unexpected compliments while positioning himself better in front of the still surprised boy, "i guess i look too different for you to be so surprised like this, huh? and thanks for the, um, compliments, i guess..."

as soon as the last words left his mouth, hyunjin felt even more embarrassed seeing that jisung kept staring at him like he's the most beautiful thing in the world _(he may not know this but for jisung, he really is)_.

with that, jisung finally came out of whatever trance hyunjin had put him in and swallowed, wetting his throat that was too dry. _(jisung didn't know if it was because he had just woken up, or if it was for seeing his best friend looking so pretty, probably both)._

"can i– can i touch it? and i'm sorry for, um, doing it earlier without asking you if i could," jisung swallowed again, still looking at hyunjin too starstruck for the blush to leave his face, "it's just... you look too pretty with your hair like this, jinnie." hyunjin felt himself melting at jisung's words and his heartbeat getting quicker, his feelings almost pouring out of his mouth but the other was quicker and ended up talking before he could say anything that might embarrass him even more, "and yeah, it's really different but totally not a bad different."

hyunjin couldn't do anything except just nod at jisung's request and right after, he saw the boy's hand go straight to his head, feeling jisung's fingers softly going through his hair, making him close his eyes and unconsciously lean into the touch.

jisung just smiled at the relaxed expression on hyunjin's face and scooted himself a little closer to the boy, almost sitting on his lap in the process. hyunjin opened his eyes when he felt jisung getting closer to him, his gaze immediately finding the other's.

seeing the soft smile on jisung's lips, he leaned closer, still looking at jisung's eyes and felling himself getting slightly dizzy, while observing the endless small shiny points that had always insisted on living inside jisung's eyes. they truly looked a galaxy, always so deep and dark but full of small stars making it glow so, so bright, especially when the other was happy and smiling, something that always happened when he was in hyunjin's presence.

feeling the need to kiss jisung but deciding against it in the last second, he opted for teasing the other a little before trying anything, "i'm starting to think that you only like me because of my hair." hyunjin said while pouting and making puppy eyes towards jisung, the latter's hands still threading softly through his hair.

jisung let out a soft laugh, his eyes disappearing and his cheeks puffing out making hyunjin's heart beat faster again while gazing lovingly at his friend's face.

but just as soon as jisung's smile appeared, it left his face, his features getting serious as he responded to hyunjin's teasing with only raw honesty present in his voice. "i can assure you that there's a lot more about you that makes me like you than just your hair, hyunjin."

the truth behind his voice didn't go unnoticed by hyunjin, something that surprised him. he thought that jisung would just go along with his teasing, not that he would sound so serious while saying something that sounded too much like a confession _(and honestly, that was all that hyunjin wanted at that moment.)._

he didn't know how to answer to that, the words had completely left his mouth, so he decided to act before he lost the little courage that he had inside himself.

with his heart still threatening to beat out of his chest and with slightly shaking hands, hyunjin managed to bring jisung closer to his body. the somewhat sudden movement made jisung remove his hand from hyunjin's hair, heading towards the other's shoulders to steady himself so he wouldn't fall, making him finally sit on his lap.

the distance between them had diminished, making jisung go a little cross-eyed to be able to focus his eyes on hyunjin's face. hyunjin's gaze fell to jisung's mouth, making the smaller boy copy his act, letting his gaze drop for the other's mouth too but going back to his eyes a few seconds later, same eyes that still remained entirely focused on jisung's mouth.

hyunjin raised one of his hands that still held jisung's waist towards the boy's cheek, caressing the skin there with the back of his hand and gently holding it right after.

he felt one of jisung's hands rest around his neck, intertwining his fingers around his hair, while the other hand that was resting on his shoulder went down to his biceps, softly squeezing the skin.

directing his look back to jisung's eyes and with his voice barely above a whisper, hyunjin finally asked "sungie, can i kiss you? please?" using the same tone of voice as hyunjin, he said yes, just a second after he felt the other's lip touching his, sealing them softly.

jisung pressed their lips together a little harder, opening his mouth and hyunjin did the same, feeling the other's tongue touching his bottom lip. he felt hyunjin's tongue enter his mouth and touched his own, letting a small soft noise come out of his mouth, getting drowned in the middle of their kiss.

the kiss was nothing but calm and sweet, with hyunjin's hands going from jisung's waist to the middle of his back, caressing wherever his hand touched. jisung's hand was still laying on the back of his neck, his fingers tugging at the strands of hair and gently massaging the spot.

they kept kissing until they both felt the lack of air inside their lungs, separating their lips with hyunjin leaving little pecks on jisung's mouth, making him smile between the soft kisses.

while both were still trying to catch some air, after taking some deep breaths hyunjin spoke "if i had known that to finally be able to kiss you i just needed to bleach my hair, i would have done it years ago when i realized i loved you more than a friend."

soon after, he let out a laugh when he felt jisung lightly biting his shoulder, feeling the boy on his lap shaking with his own laughter. raising his head while still laughing, jisung looked at hyunjin and said "if so, then i should have kissed you the first time i dyed my hair then."

when hyunjin realized what the boy _(his boy now, mind you)_ had said, he felt his eyes widen, seeing jisung laugh even more at his expression. "what? do you think that only you can keep loving your best friend in secret for years?" jisung said while adjusting himself better on hyunjin's lap, leaving a small kiss at one of his cheeks "sorry to burst your bubble but in this you aren't the only one, baby."

even though he knew that jisung was just making fun of him, he couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster for the thousandth time that day when he heard the pet name jisung had called him.

he tried not to show how happy and affected he had been to hear that word come out of jisung's mouth by controlling his smile and raising an eyebrow in the boy's direction, but realized that he had failed miserably when he saw that jisung could feel his heartbeat in one of his hands that was now resting on his chest.

but even then, while still trying to fight down the blush that was threatening to appear on his cheeks and keeping his serious facade, he asked the boy "now i am your baby? no hyunjinnie or jinnie? no bastard or son of–?" he was interrupted by jisung's hand that covered his mouth, while said boy was laughing and shaking his head no.

"but jinnie, in my head you were always my baby, the difference is that now you know that and–" jisung stopped speaking when he felt hyunjin's tongue poking his hand, said hand that was still covering the boy's mouth but he removed it quickly when he felt the boy's saliva in his palm. "what the fuck, hyunjin?! you know what i–" whatever jisung was going to say at that time was interrupted by hyunjin's loud and scandalous laugh, who threw his head back while laughing at jisung's astonished face.

when the other calmed down a little, he continued after feeling a small amused laugh leave his lips "i just don't feel disgusted because that same tongue was in my mouth a few minutes ago so..."

hyunjin looked down feeling himself blush when he heard jisung's word's. he heard jisung coo at him while his arms wrapped around his shoulders in a loving embrace, letting a kiss at his forehead and another one close to his lips. "i was just joking with you, sorry love."

hyunjin just muttered a small 'it's okay sungie, i know that' while laying his head on jisung's shoulder, leaving a peck on the boy's neck so he would know he wasn't mad or anything, just a little embarrassed for getting flustered so easily.

they continued in that position for some time, with jisung still hugging him by his shoulders and leaving small kisses on his forehead and hair, while hyunjin was hugging him around his waist.

after a few minutes, jisung broke the silence "and here i thought that if i ever told you about my feelings for you, it would have been more romantic or at least, more cute." hyunjin let out a soft laugh while looking up at the boy, pressing their lips together for a few seconds before speaking. "i believe that the way it happened was wonderful, love. because i can't really imagine the two of us being that much romantic."

jisung pondered for a second before agreeing with a small nod. "yeah... you're right. i think that–" "of course i am right, sungie. i always am."

jisung looked incredulously at hyunjin who held a laugh that threatened to escape his throat at any second. "hyunjin, it must already be the thousandth time that you interrupt me when i'm going to say something and," once again, hyunjin interrupted him because he wasn't able to contain his laughter inside. his luck is that jisung loved to see him smiling like that, and just didn't hit the boy for this specific reason.

while crossing his arms in front of his chest, jisung didn't even realized that his bottom lip was sticking out making him pout. "okay, i was going to tell you that i actually made something very romantic and cute for you, but since you keep interrupting me i think i'll just keep it to myself then."

hyujin stopped laughing immediately, his features completely changing to one that looked a lot like a kicked puppy. "oh no sungie," hyujin whined, tightening his grip around the boy's waist, throwing himself towards jisung, making them both fall on the bed. "now i want to know what it is, please... let me see it, i promise to give you as many kisses as you want." he uncrossed jisung's arms, clasping their hands together while kissing the boy's bottom lip that was still forming a pout.

"i can't believe that you're trying to buy me with kisses and i can't believe it even less that it's actually working." both boys laughed at the words that left jisung's mouth. he pecked hyunjin's lips again before speaking again, "but before i show you anything, i want to eat first and judging from the noise your stomach just made, i think you agree with me, right?"

hyunjin sheepishly agreed, and the two stayed like that, cuddling and kissing in jisung's bed for a few minutes. when they got up, they left jisung's room while deciding what was quick for them to cook so they could eat soon.

even when they were already far from the bedroom, getting closer to their kitchen, you could still hear them bickering and laughing at each other, those sounds leaving their home more lively and alive than it was before.

**Author's Note:**

> if any of y'all made it to the end then congratulations 🎉🎉 bc even i didn't knew i could write so much fluff
> 
> the title was taken from loona yyxy song love4eva (stream god's menu mv and the whole album too)
> 
> also feel free to talk w me about anything on twt (im @/sceneryhan)


End file.
